1. Field
Apparatuses, articles of manufacture, and devices consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electronic devices having an optical communicating part.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology in which a signal is transmitted and received by converting an electrical signal into an optical signal has been suggested.